


艳僧26—27

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	艳僧26—27

第二十六章 迦玉

……

释迦玉从悠长的梦境中醒过来时，禅房内的香烛只燃到一半，岫宁山的秋日午后清凉宜人，将窗外那不同寻常的窸窣动静掩盖在了金灿灿的落叶之中。

见有弟子敲门禀报，他便起身穿上僧袍，拿起香案前一串赤炼佛珠，缓步走了出去。

不记得自己在这孤寂的岫宁寺中度过了多少载春秋，还好那人如期而至。

他高高地坐在石阶之上的弥勒榻，教身侧弟子去泡壶茶来，然后便侧卧在那里，面无表情地垂眼看那匍匐在自己脚下的落魄老僧。

那老僧端的是遍体鳞伤，已然凋零的美貌再也觅不到当年的半分风流，枯朽的身形深深地佝偻着，喉间喑哑的声音仿佛也带着腥甜的血气，濒死的模样甚是滑稽可笑。

他道明了自己的来意，便又跪拜下来，颤声道：“还请迦玉法师救老僧一命。”

“……”

释迦玉久久地看着他那苍老的容颜，终是轻声叹了口气，目光似怜悯也似不屑。“纯溪上人既是知道我所修炼的夺相密法得靠交合来施救于人，却也甘心雌伏在一介妖僧身下？”

他幽然开了口，明眼看到鲜血自彻莲身下蜿蜒流出，慢慢染红了光洁的地面。“况且你伤得这般严重，即便侥幸寻回了青春，怕是也撑不了多少时日；倒还不如就此认命，我岫宁寺自会以高僧圆寂的礼遇将你厚葬。”

彻莲又是深一俯首，尽然已虚弱不堪，眼神却十分坚定：

“若迦玉法师肯屈尊救我，便是只能再撑个几日，容我凭这最后一丝生气向那彻海老贼复了仇，也算死得其所；若放任此人瞒过佛祖，瞒过苍生，老僧便是死后堕入饿鬼道，怕也不得安宁。”

释迦玉闻言似有所想，指尖扶在自己的额角静默半晌，忽然嗤了一声道：

“纯溪上人求生之欲倒的确令人感动。不过，我又为何要救你？”

见眼前老僧倏然愣住，他便缓缓道：“你也应当知晓我并非那等怜爱众生的善僧，因修炼奇诡邪法，需要习武之人服侍枕榻不提，对身段样貌亦是极为挑剔，若是碰了尔等垂暮老僧，怕是能把隔夜饭都呕出来。”

说罢当真摆出一副嫌恶之色，又上下打量了眼前萎弱的老僧一番，便缄声饮下杯中香茗，仍是懒散地侧卧在那弥勒榻上，且看他如何应对。

彻莲微微一滞，垂头看着自己爬满皱纹的枯朽手背，收到宽大的衣袖间慢慢握紧，继而抬起头道：

“老僧虽然不才，却也在内功武学、歧黄之术上颇有造诣，余生愿为岫宁寺效犬马之劳，定可为法师日后扬威江湖的左膀右臂。至于法师不喜老僧的样貌……”

熟悉的剧痛再次席卷而来，彻莲强撑着摇摇欲坠的身躯，咬咬牙又道：

“说来惭愧，老僧如今只憾美人迟暮，年轻之时也曾美貌风流过。我乃前朝黄河边的战场遗孤，生母乃是上任栖凰宫女宫主越香凝，不知迦玉法师可曾听闻过；百余年前她曾是武林第一美女，因真心错付被前朝乱将抛弃，愤而携我一同投河自尽，幸得有恩师无忧大师救我一命。恩师曾说过我长相极似母亲，若得以……咳，若得以返老还童，再现昔日容貌来，断不会教、教迦玉法师失望……”

体温渐失的他摔倒在地，声音已然十分低弱，只得再次将那恳求的目光投向释迦玉。

释迦玉始终一言不发地冷眼看着他那因痛苦而蜷缩的身躯，半晌终于从弥勒榻上起身，唤来医堂弟子去取了瓶蜈蚣丸扔到他怀里，从石阶上缓缓踱下来，经过他的时候略停了一停，便又淡然朝门外走去。

“给你续命的。且服了这蜈蚣丸去沐浴一番，好生歇上一歇，可别到我起兴致前便死了。”

见迦玉法师撂下这话离开，一旁候着的岫宁弟子便忙去倒茶来喂这老僧服下药丸，医堂弟子也将他那些深可见骨的伤口处理一番，好容易将他从鬼门关生生拽回，这才小心翼翼地搀扶着他去药浴了。

夜半释迦玉敲着棋子与自己对弈，到三更时也无甚困意，便又想起白日里那个滑稽老僧来。左袖中隐约响起些许震颤之声，他抬起腕，看到那串舍利珠在自己的掌心内缓缓汇聚为一个方向，踌躇之下便也终是站起身，朝彻莲歇下的禅寮走去了。

坐落在江南深山的岫宁寺本就香火寥寥，精心修葺的禅寮也并无几个僧人长驻，释迦玉轻易寻得了彻莲酣眠的那一间房，提着灯推门而入，站在床头隔着点点幽冥灯火打量着他。

纵然年轻时曾以那有悖于清修佛相的妖冶美貌闻名四方，可将近九十载的人间光阴，却也切实将那曾经的风流淹没在了枯灰的眉目间。好在他今日经医堂救治，又在那岫宁后山中灵气充沛的药泉中泡了一泡，此时倒也较原先丰润了许多，不再那么难以下咽了。

彻莲在朦胧中睁开双眼，看到的便是释迦玉近在咫尺的脸庞；那一双摄魄星眸始终注视着他苍老的眉宇，沉溺在缅怀中的目光像是钝痛，也似有一丝温柔。

他已行将就木，破败不堪，而眼前的艳僧正值风华正茂，俊美得令人心悸。

他早前便听闻过迦玉法师身世传奇，是当年那位称得上是祸水红颜的前朝玉太妃生在棺材中的皇子，因缘巧合之下看破红尘，出家在这鲜为人知的岫宁寺；却不知生出这般神仙人物的那位太妃，又该是怎样的花容月貌。

玉太妃……

一丝奇怪的灵感掠过脑海，彻莲凝视着释迦玉那风情的眉眼，隐约感到自己似乎遗忘了什么旧事，却被他接下来的动作骇了一跳。

释迦玉沉下眼眸，熄了灯火翻身上榻，就这么压了过来。

……

漫漫长夜，朝思暮想了数十年的人就在自己身下，释迦玉却没有与之温存的心思，颇有些食不遑味地终结了两人的初次，将那夺相密法所累积的纯阳之气渡了些许与他，直到掌心下干瘪的肌肤重新变得骨肉丰盈，洗尽了经脉间的暮气。

天色将晓之时他又燃起灯，深吸一口气低头朝胸膛前的温度看去，睡在自己怀中的果真已是朱唇凤目、般般入画的年轻美人了。

方才经历过一场激烈的情事，彻莲埋在释迦玉颈间睡得昏沉，原本无发的头顶由于纯阳之力的催化，刹那间垂落了满榻如云青丝，双眉虽因梦魇而微微蹙着，却难掩其中妩媚风流，依稀是当年那个张扬肆意的香粉和尚，轻易撩动了释迦玉的心弦。

如斯美貌，果真没教他失望。

释迦玉知道这是彻莲的初次，却并未感到多大欢愉，云雨间始终抵在他的肩头压抑地呼痛，也是他有意为之。他想教彻莲记住这初次的破身之痛，从此亦只对他一人敞开心扉，在这长久的相伴中对他渐生情愫，做这岫宁山中最恩爱的眷侣。

他抱着彻莲，心思不住地活络着，始终无法安然入睡。

不知梦到了什么旧事，彻莲在他怀里翻了个身，胸膛上两颗熟透的石榴籽在灯火下透着妖艳的色泽，看得释迦玉口舌微干，双手不由自主地绕到他的后臀，轻缓地揉捏起来。

他舔了一下那肉肉的乳头，捏住另一粒夹在指腹间打转，便听得彻莲在梦中呻吟了一声，低低的，却无比诱人。

于是他也再不愿忍耐，分开眼前柔韧的双腿，手指伸进还湿润着的穴口搅动了几下，见它已经微微翕动着吸吮自己的指尖，便抬起腰将勃发的肉茎埋进那片过于紧致热情的蜜地，缓慢地律动起来。

散发着情欲气息的床榻吱嘎作响，释迦玉眼眸微红，弯身吻上彻莲的额头。他已多年未曾再动过欲，也不知道两厢情愿的性事应当如何做才好，本想对身下承欢之人再温柔一些，情到浓时却根本无法抑制自己，动作愈发粗鲁狂野，只想溺毙在这火辣旖旎的肉道之中。

“……”

彻莲终于被这凶猛的顶撞激醒过来，还未来得及感到愕然，便被嵌在体内不断膨胀的男根刺进最深处的敏感；陌生的情欲使清修多年的他有些不知所措，只得下意识夹紧了释迦玉的腰身，迎合着他的撞击挺动双臀，主动献上自己的甘美。

释迦玉吻去他胸膛溢出的汗水，双手探索着他身上所有的敏感，在这一下又一下的顶撞中渐渐找到了诀窍，生平头一回真正享尽鱼水之欢。

两人风流到日上三竿，彼此都忘了原本的立场，只是不断地厮磨对方温热的躯体，懵懂而又热烈地索求这最为原始的快感。

也不知在这无人打搅的禅寮中纠缠了多久，当释迦玉抱着身下疲惫而满足的美人再次入睡，神清气爽地在秋日慵懒的夕光中睁开双眼时，身侧早已不见了彻莲的踪影。

他披衣起身，透过窗看到彻莲正背对着自己出神地望着什么，于是走出门外，踱到他身后揽住那纤细的腰身，结实的胸膛贴上他微凉的背脊，凑到他耳旁低声道：

“莲儿在看什么哪？”

彻莲抬起手来，恍惚指向已是被烂漫粉色浸没的岫宁山，道：

“……桃花开了。”

第二十七章 桃花

岫宁山中夕阳渐沉，落霞染得万千殷殷桃花瓣更是绮丽，怒放在这不合时宜的初秋季节，令彻莲生出些许恍若隔世之感。

释迦玉便也顺着他的目光去看那些桃花，并未感到多大惊异，半晌只是将下巴轻搁在彻莲的颈窝，笑道：“想来莲儿也是个有福之人，这才头一回上岫宁山，便赶上了这反季的桃花，倒是与你十分相称。”

彻莲如梦初醒，这才注意到自己和释迦玉的暧昧姿势，连忙挣脱了他的怀抱跪下来，垂落的青丝遮住了面上神色，沉声道：

“老僧谢过迦玉法师救命之恩，此生自当没齿难忘，日后愿为岫宁寺差遣，赴汤蹈火，在所不辞！”

“……”

听得出这话里真心实意的感激，释迦玉却隐约感到几分不悦，看着这个不久前还在榻上与自己抵死缠绵的年轻美人，一双剑眉蹙了又松，终是默默地叹了口气。

“好吧。你现下又是如何打算？”见彻莲果真待自己如同恩人般疏离，释迦玉便也敛起了先前的亲昵之态，垂眸道，“若是想回菩风寺找那彻海老儿复仇的话，恕我直言，以你现今的修为是决计奈何不了他的。”

彻莲听罢神色一动，眸中虽弥漫出了愤恨之色，却是渐渐冷静了下来，目光幽深地思量着，好似也无甚更好的打算。

于是释迦玉便道：

“不若这样；我教你修炼夺相密法如何？”

见彻莲愣了一下，他又道：“复仇不必执着于一朝一夕。你现在修为有限，又毕竟身为俗世中人，寿命短暂，唯有夺相密法可助你青春永驻，还可抑制你体内那无名之毒，日后只要勤奋修炼，定有亲自手刃老魔头的一天。”

彻莲不曾想到迦玉法师竟会愿意教他这武林中人人希冀的功法，愕然之余不由得激动万分，顾不上还有些发虚的身体再次跪到释迦玉脚下，道：“既如此，请师父且受徒儿一拜！”

被彻莲如此行云流水地拜了师，猝不及防的释迦玉微一挑眉，放缓了声音道：

“只是……”

晚霞已将两人薄薄的影子拉得老长，茂密的桃花林中传来悠远的钟声，偏僻的禅寮愈发幽深静寂。“我也不可白白教你，须得你拿些什么来换才是。”

待彻莲抬起头来看自己，他便顿了顿，上前将那云墨般的青丝绕在指尖，低头在他耳边呵了口气，暧昧地说道：“……莲儿果真所言非虚，样貌确乎没教人失望，我中意得很。”

见眼前的美人不明所以地看着他，一双茫然凤眸当真不解其意，他便无奈地收回手，正色道：“是说，我身边尚缺一个暖床的弟子，你若想要修炼这岫宁寺中密不外传的夺相密法，须得用这身子来报答我才行。”

继而又补充道：“况且这密法本就需要采补，现下你怕是也找不到比我更适宜的人选，双修之时还可加以提点，岂不是两全其美。”

彻莲这才明白过来，下意识抬手摸了摸自己光洁如初的脸颊，又回忆起昨晚的种种癫狂，心绪虽有些微微复杂，却还是垂下头来轻声应道：

“……好。”

说着便站起身，沉默了半晌又道：“只是这暖床的弟子毕竟与寻常弟子不同，还望师父也能应允我一个不情之请。”

“且说无妨。”

“我唯恐自己学艺不精，孤身一人怕是难以有万全的把握手刃彻海老儿，还请师父介时与我同去，助我了结这一夙愿。”

释迦玉闻言许久未曾出声，知是这切骨之恨已经魇住了他那颗原本剔透的禅心，此生怕是难以疏解，一颗原本还怀有那般憧憬的炽热之心便隐隐凉了下来，有些烦闷地背过身去不再看他，许久才道：

“那便如你所愿。”

……

释迦玉这般便与彻莲在岫宁山上做了十年的师徒。

十年于世间大多数光阴有限的红尘客而言，已是个堪堪够得上物是人非的年限，足够一个垂髫小儿成长为英气少年，晚暮老人崩离为一方坟土；可于夺相密法的大成者来说，不过是庭前花落的弹指一瞬间。

彻莲削了发，穿上一袭缁衣，手执佛珠再度在这岫宁寺中开始了僧侣的修行，却是不再像以往身为继任住持那般谨慎梵行，仍是穿金环搽香薰、既饮酒也吃肉。用他的话便是，既已成了妖僧，便也要有妖僧的模样来，若还要他压抑本性学菩风寺的伪善和尚来惺惺作态，佛与不佛，本就无关紧要。

他与释迦玉的关系始终不远不近，白日里两人是合乎规矩的师徒，除却请教问话外并无其他，便是与他同进同出的弟子也瞧不出半分端倪来；夜晚却在那寂静无人的偏僻禅寮中巫山云雨，抵足而眠，十年韶光便就这么温吞流过。

释迦玉本以为十年的朝夕相处，足以暖化一颗冷硬而空寂的心，即便彻莲没有在这朝朝暮暮的温存缠绵中对他渐生情愫，也终会比旁人更亲近些；却不想三千多个日夜过去，彻莲复仇的心思一日也未曾淡过，武学境界亦是突飞猛进，从不曾留意过他那爱恨交织的眼神。

虽是早就与他在床笫之间知根知底，大名鼎鼎的妖僧彻莲却是真正的不解风情，向来不知释迦玉对自己心存真意，只当那是爱慕他榻上风情。而释迦玉也因那几分为人师尊的骄矜，不肯亲口道明自己的心思，久而久之便也浮躁起来，总爱刻薄找茬、讥讽嘲骂不提，平日里更是不再在双修之时对他温柔以待。

可毕竟彻莲较他年长那么多年岁，昔日在菩风寺中修过多年安忍，从未因这些事而扰乱过心弦，被他摔了碗筷便扫起来，被他撕了字画便捡起来，从未像释迦玉所期冀的那般露出失魂落魄的样子过。

不论他在榻上多么百般折腾彻莲，换来的也只是一声不吭的隐忍，第二日留给自己的便又是已然冰冷的枕榻。

似乎比起这些无关紧要的琐事，彻莲唯一关心的便是何时复仇，释迦玉何时助他大成；一旦得空，便会问他何时将那妄喜夺相书的下卷交予他，好使他加快修行速度，早日下山重出江湖。

如此这般，十年后的某一日，释迦玉便终于绝了自己那旖旎的心思。

他最后一次唤来彻莲与自己双修，极尽温柔地爱抚过他的全身，吻了他的胸膛、小腹，甚至破天荒含住那根硬热的肉茎，迫得他低泣着泄在自己口中；终是趁彻莲迷乱之时打通经脉，将生平修为全部渡与了他。

事后，释迦玉静默着坐在床头看了他许久，然后起身出门，唤来管事和尚空梵，安顿好了寺中杂事，又嘱咐了他几句，便收拾起自己的行囊孑然下山去了。

临走前空梵满头雾水地问他：“师父，您这是要上哪儿去？”

释迦玉回过头，注视着空梵那与彻莲有几分相似的眉眼，笑道：“做僧侣实在苦闷，我想去到人间再访红尘，不知何年何月才会回来；梵儿不必挂念，待到师父安顿下来后，定会寄手信回来。”

说罢朝那夕阳下依旧幽寂的禅寮望了一眼，想了想又道：“若你师兄醒来时问起我，便代我转告他，就说我二人此生师徒缘分已尽，教他不必特地下山寻我。”

便不再在这蹉跎半生的岫宁寺中多做逗留，又好言安抚了一番不舍自己的小徒空梵，迎着殷红的余晖下了山。

释迦玉一路云游闲逛，头发越来越长，心境也越来越悠然。他这一路都未曾感到对佛门净土的眷恋，只愈发觉得自己尘心未泯，俗世的确是个适宜他的好去处。

走到江州东侧一座不知名的山头时，他在林中救下一个正欲轻生的窈窕女子，彼时已是身怀六甲，只因上京做买卖的丈夫被山贼所害，苦于伶仃一人无依无靠，便打算在这荒寂老林中了结此生，谁知竟侥幸被释迦玉救了下来。

释迦玉既已救人一命，又听闻了这可怜身世，自不忍看她潦倒至此，因而思索了一番后便提议道：“我本是归俗僧人，正想寻得一处宝地定居安业；夫人若不嫌弃，可暂且随我在这江州住下，日后为我管家得些月钱，未尝不是一条出路。”

女子兀自红着眼睛，闻言便点点头，问道：“却是不知恩公名姓？”

释迦玉一愣，这才想起自己并无俗名，语塞了半晌只是道：“我……我姓越，你平日里唤我越大哥便好；只待你安心产子后，我自会托媒人再为你寻得一处好人家。”

那女子便流着泪跪下谢恩，当真同释迦玉一道上山，在这不知名的江州山头建起了越家庄。

数月后这名可怜女子产下一羸弱男婴，未经几日便血崩而死，释迦玉黯然之余为此子取名为越天河，真正在这越家山上过起了有家有子的俗世生活。

在这二十年的余生中，他虽早已认定彻莲得了修为后便去复了仇，断然不会有来寻自己的可能，却迟迟未曾听闻菩风寺住持暴毙的消息，心下便也还盼望着他有朝一日能醒悟那份心意，还来与他做一对最恩爱的情人。

然而释迦玉未曾想到的是，彻莲本就身中奇毒的躯体贸然受了那等深厚的修为，不堪承受的经脉遭到重创，竟就那么在岫宁山中陷入了长久的昏迷。

一梦四十年。


End file.
